


The Sun Comes Up

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rammstein
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, Historical Fantasy, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The effect of war upon Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Comes Up

It was a time when food and money were looked at with the same hunger, neither distinguishable from the other. Sickness prowled the streets of Germany and no home was safe from it, even if lambs blood was smeared across doorways.

A hollowness of the eyes was commonplace with only a flare of disgust filling the people when they saw their soldiers. The men who were supposed to protect and fight for their motherland had returned home failures, and the masses’ resentment pressed upon them. But it was by far an easier burden to bear than the malice the American soldiers received. Disappointment easily became a vehicle for rage, and woe unto those who suffered it. 

 

Herr Iero, better known as Frank, was one such man that woe visited regularly and frequently was run over by rage. 

 

Despite the title of Herr he was not in fact German but American and was trapped in the hostile and impoverished country. He had no money to go back home and in fact did not even have the legs upon which to walk with. An infection from an overlooked wound had cost him from his calves downwards and caused him much pain aside.

\----

He was at the moment settled on the fourth stone step to the bank, a tin cup settled before him, calling out to passerby as they hurried through the frigid streets. Frank himself had, through some small grace been given a warm blanket by a kind hearted almond eyed girl. She had not said a word to him but those lovely eyes had seemed to understand a bit of his suffering, and for this Frank was thankful.

But it seemed as quickly as Lady Luck looked down upon him she turned her face away. 

“Verdammt you American pigs! Get! Get!” The owner blustered from his place at the top of the stairs. 

“I-I can’t sir, my legs…” Frank pulled the blanket aside to show his disability. 

“Then I will move you myself!” He growled stomping down the steps before he laid his hands on Frank and proceeded to awkwardly heave Frank to the sidewalk. The soldier let out a cry as his palms and fingers were scraped harshly of skin by his tumble into the cement. 

“Steady now! What seems to be the problem?” A passing by police man called out drawing close to the two.

“This filth has been harassing my customers all morning! They are frightened to come in with him at the step.” The owner responded tempting Frank ever so much to protest, to say how blatantly the man was lying. The officer looked at Frank and stated with a tone that showed obvious nepotism

“Sir I’m afraid you will have to leave or I will be forced to arrest you.”

“I’ve been here a month and he’s not said anything!” Frank cried out and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. The officer’s eyes had darkened with mistrust at hearing that.

“So you’ve harassed this man’s customers constantly?”

“No that’s not-”

“Officer Luke what is going on here?” A baritone voice rumbled from behind Frank. The young man turned and paled at the sight of another police man strolling towards them. 

“We’ve got a vagrant whose been harassing this here gentleman and his customers.” Officer Luke said as he straightened; regarding the older cop with an intimidated but respectful air. The giant of a man, or so he appeared to Frank, turned his solemn eyes upon the soldier and looked him over. Frank felt dread begin to cripple and weaken him. Surely he was going to side with his comrade; it was an easy habit to fall prey to.

“Sir are these accusations true?” The older cop inquired brows raised in question.

“No! Not at all! I only stay here because of my legs, and being unable to work.” Frank explained, feeling hopeful at seeing how this man at least pretended to listen. The man nodded and was quiet for a long minute before he stated

“I will take care of him gentlemen; you may resume your positions.” He stated to which Officer Luke inclined his head respectfully before he strolled off, the bank owner marching back into his establishment. 

“Please sir-”

“Be calm, you’re not in trouble, I wanted to ask if you would like to shower and have something to eat. I’ve seen you around for a while but never could find a good time to approach you until now.” The older man soothingly explained.

“You would take in a complete stranger?” Frank inquired disbelief distorting his features.

“No I wouldn’t,” He admitted “But…if you don’t want to-”

“I do! I do, I’m sorry I don’t mean to sound rude Herr…”

“Lindemann and no reason to apologize this is quite the bizarre situation.”

Frank gave a small smile and nodded, Herr Lindemann relaxing at the other’s amusement. 

“If you would go onto the second step I’ll be able to carry you on my back.” Herr Lindemann stated to which the young man nodded and did so, marveling at the strength and solidness of Herr Lindemann as the officer stood, Frank easily resting on his back. The older man bounced him up once so he rested more comfortable before setting off towards home. 

This of course brought many curious stares with a handful of malice but Frank was too absorbed in the mere touch of Lindemann to notice. The man’s large hands grasped just above his knees and his broad shoulders would have made a perfect place to rest his chin; if not for the fact that Frank was a stranger to him. It was that last thought that made Frank feel ashamed. A year of hostility and suddenly it seemed he was now a swooning damsel in the face of this man’s kindness like a horrid cliché. And to add Frank was sure he smelled something terrible having been unable to bath unless it rained.

“Herr Lindemann, do you mind if I was to bathe first when we get to your house?” Frank inquired, trying not to let his horrid breath be too offensive. 

“Of course not and I have a spare toothbrush you can use too.” 

\---

It was after another fifteen minutes that they came upon Lindemann’s apartment which was tidy and cozy on the inside, quite the different atmosphere from the gloomy outside. 

 

It was as Herr Lindemann set Frank beside the tub that he stated  
“I haven’t learned your name soldier, what is it?”

“Frank Iero sir.”

“A pleasure and please use Till, someone whose been in the military uses enough titles. Do you want me to try and wash your uniform? Or I can lend you a shirt of mine; I’ll fetch some clothes for you tomorrow.” 

“A shirt would be wonderful these clothes are disgusting you can go ahead and throw them away.” It was with that, that Frank took off his shirt and began to wriggle out of his pants, eager to get truly clean, unminding of his nudity. Till fetched down the spare toothbrush along with the toothpaste, hovering uncertainly as Frank pulled himself into the tub making a bit of a splash. The young man sighed and set to scrubbing his hair, at which point Till took his leave.  
Twice Frank filled the tub halfway and drained it, seeing as the water became sullied so quickly from the grime on him. It wasn’t until the third time that he let it fill all the way and let himself soak. 

A knock on the door startled the young man from his comfortable position.

“I have breakfast ready when you’re hungry and a shirt.”

“Thank you Till, let me just brush my teeth and I’ll get out.” A quick scrubbing later the man was awkwardly clambering out and drying himself off.

“May I come in?” Till politely asked and upon being given permission handed Frank his shirt and hair brush.

“Till?”

“Yes Frank?”

“Why are you being so nice?”

“I already told you.”

“You didn’t.”

Till sighed as he offered his hands to Frank who nodded and held his arms out, allowing the older man to pick him up.

“I’ve seen too many men like you Frank, crippled in their youth and left to die in our streets. I’ve tried to help other soldiers but the foolish young men are too proud to suffer the humiliation of an old German’s help. And…a good friend of mine, Schneider was his name, died on the streets from his wounds. Not even his fellow countrymen would help him.” Till’s voice grew quiet as he set Frank down in his chair and pushed it in. 

It was by pure impulse that Frank grasped Till’s hand as he turned away to go sit down in his seat.

“Thank you Till for all that you’ve done, I probably would’ve died without your help, anything I can do for you in return I will.”

Till’s face softened as he gazed at the brunette with a small smile.

“To see you healthy and happy is all that I want Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the time after WW1 I believe, I can't recall what war I chose though it certainly wasn't the second world war.


End file.
